Heartstrings
by catgoesmeow
Summary: My family and I just moved back to La Push. We never meant to leave for so long. I never expected to fall for my best friend. I also never expected that everyone else were a living myth, a walking legend.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

* * *

"Good afternoon, Aunt Sue! Smells great here!" I cheerfully greeted as I walked into her kitchen. My name is Jennifer Angevin. This has been my routine for the past week.

My family just got back into La Push. My mother is half Quileute and my father is full. To be clear, my father claims that we are somehow related to the Blacks, not the Clearwaters. Aunt Sue is my godmother. My family and them are just very close friends.

I originally reside from La Push, but my parents relocated us when I was nine. My parents made the move because they were wanting a change. The opportunity presented itself when my mother's brother offered a temporary job. He opened a new liquor store and needed help. I guess after a few phone calls, my mother convinced my father to give it a try. We never meant to leave La Push for so long.

"Hey, Jen! You know, ever since you guys got back, the weather has been so clear. It's bizarre!" Aunt Sue said as I entered. She was right. The summer weather has been clear, bright, and beautiful all week.

After a decade, I've graduated high school. Like Rachel, I'm hoping to study in Washington University. And now that we're back, we've opened our own corner store right here in La Push.

"I blame global warming," I giggled. When Uncle Harry passed away, my father was the only one who was able to fly in and attend Uncle Harry's funeral. Since then, I would overhear my mother talking to Aunt Sue. They were always so hush-hush. I suppose my parents made the right choice waiting until I finished high school to come back because not long after, Seattle suffered a massive missing person reports for a while. My mom told me Aunt Sue said it wasn't a good time to come back. Things weren't great. Eventually, the strange stuff happening near La Push stopped, but I couldn't get over the unsettling feelings that overcame me.

I handed her a large grocery bag my parents sent me to deliver to her. They were setting up the shop for a grand opening next week. I had a strong hunch that I'd find out what the contents of the bag were later. Aunt Sue was currently baking. There was a bonfire being held tonight at the beach. It was a welcome-home occasion for my family. Everyone was going to be there. I spent most of my childhood around the Clearwaters, but I was familiar with everyone.

Apparently, Emily and her fiancé, Sam, were hosting. Billy and Old Quil were going to be there, too. Despite having been away for so long, my parents remained a part of the council. I left Aunt Sue and popped into the living room. The TV was on, indicating someone was there.

"Hey, Leah! How are you?" I asked as I sat on the couch next to her. Some movie was playing on the screen I didn't recognize.

"Hey, Jay," she replies, using the nickname she gave me as a kid. It rhymed and it just stuck all these years between us. Leah is probably one of the coolest people on the planet. She's as beautiful as a model. I almost didn't recognize her when she, Seth, and Aunt Sue came to pick us up at the airport earlier this week. Talk about puberty and a major growth spurt for the both of them. With my petite frame, I felt so small next to them. Not even a minute passed when Seth comes down the stairs.

"Jen! Ready for tonight? Everyone is excited to see you." Seth plops down in between Leah and I on the couch.

"Everyone?" I asked.

"Yeah, the pack," Seth says, as if I should've known.

Leah elbows him. "Oof. right. It's been a while," he laughs, rubbing his ribs. I look at him curiously and try to remember who _the pack_ is.

"What pack?" I asked.

"Uhm, I meant the guys. Haha, the gang. You know, Emily and Sam." Seth looks up at nothing in particular and counts off on his fingers, "There's also Jared and Kim. Of course, Paul and Rachel. Quil, Jake, Embry, Collin, Brady, and the Elders."

"We're not that old to be labeled as such, Seth," Aunt Sue chimes in from the kitchen.

I chuckle at her comment. Leah simply rolls her eyes.

"He's right, you know. They've all been so annoying," Leah says.

"I thought it was strange at how quiet it's been all week. La Push isn't very big. My dad finished renovations months ago, and my mom even decorated the whole place before they sprung the news on me," I said.

"That's because most of them have been out of town," said Seth.

"Boys are just as bad with gossip as girls. Besides, you're the most interesting and normal thing that's happened around here," she shrugs.

I laugh at Leah.

"I know you definitely remember Emily, Brady, and Collin, but what about Jake? You guys were pretty close, too, right?" Seth asks.

"Of course, I do! I know Quil and Embry, too. They were my best friends next to you guys. I guess when we moved, connections kind of faded and scattered."

"Yeah, I know. Those parties your parents threw were the best when we were kids! I missed them. The guys actually all hang out pretty often so this'll be great! It's a real reunion having you back," Seth said excitedly.

"Small world," Leah mutters.

Before we moved, my parents hosted a parties at our house nearly every weekend. We never sold the house but kept it vacant and maintained. Occasionally, my father called to check up on it. When Uncle Harry passed, it was the final push we needed to come back to La Push. My house was the hotspot back in the days. It also helped that we lived within walking distance to the beach. We celebrated holidays, birthdays, everything. It was how I spent my childhood. It was how most of us spent our time together.

Emily spoiled me the most as a kid. She always had that gentle, motherly nature. She chased me around and spoon fed me when I didn't want to eat. My mom claimed Emily was the only one whose hand I didn't refuse, next to Leah. Leah would try to keep me out of trouble and occasionally sneak me candy. If I wasn't running around with Seth, Collin, and Brady causing mischief and mayhem, I was usually with Rachel and Rebecca playing with dolls. As for Jacob, Quil, and Embry... There's a picture in one of our albums of Quil's face marked up in green. I attempted to draw him as a cat with marker. And Jacob, I vaguely remember making mud pies with him and Bella Swan on occasion when our dads hung out. Charlie was also a good friend of my father. I feel like with all the connections my parents had, we could've formed our own mafia.

"Embry used to carry me on his back from time to time. He always ended up tossing me into the ocean, though," I said quietly, as I fidgeted with my fingers in my lap, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Awe, how cute. Maybe it'll happen again tonight," Leah teased. I look up from my hands to see Seth and Leah both smirking at me.

"What? Why do you say that?" I asked them hesitantly.

"Nothing," Seth says as he breaks into a full smile and shrugs. "It's just that seeing your first boyfriend, and all again, must be a little nerve-racking."

I feel my cheeks flush red. I grab a cushion pillow and smack Seth in the arm with it. "Oh my gosh! Shut up! Of all things, he told you that?!"

Seth bursts out laughing and Leah smiles, turning her attention back to the TV.

"I can't believe this. How embarrassing," I mutter into the pillow on my lap that I buried my face in. I turn my face to the side and ask Seth, "How did I come up anyways? I was like, eight. We didn't know any better, okay?"

* * *

_Billy and my dad were fishing somewhere nearby while my mom was frying the catches of the day. There was a TV program on in the living room one late afternoon at my house. One of the adults probably forgot to shut off the TV. It was a small gathering compared to one of our infamous parties. Normally, I would've just changed the channel to cartoons, but I thought the woman on TV was so pretty. The twins were nowhere in sight, so I kept watching. The lady mentioned the word "boyfriend" a couple of times. The next thing I remember was seeing Embry in front of the screen. He turns off the TV and then Jacob appears next to me._

_Instead of protesting, I asked with my head tilted, "What's a boyfwiend?"_

_Jacob replies with, "Ew. That's grown-up stuff. Come on. Let's go swimming Rachel and Rebecca are already out there with Dad. Your mom said Quil might be here later," and then runs out the back door. Embry lowers his back to me so he could carry me out to the beach._

_"Let's go," he said._

_I ask again as he lifts me up, "What's a boy-fwiend?" He follows Jacob out the same door._

_"Grown-up stuff," he answers._

_"Oh. That'll be forever," I said disappointed. "The lady was pwetty."_

_"Hey, when we grow up, you'll be pretty and I'll be your boyfriend, okay? Then you'll find out," Embry says as he tried to cheer me up._

_"Okay!" I respond._

_"Come on slowpokes! I'm gonna win!" Jacob was halfway to the beach already and started running again when he saw us catchin up._

_"Hold on tight, Jen. We're coming!" Embry called back to Jacob._

_We meet Jacob in the water, and he splashes us. It was a little chilly, but the sun was warm enough. Embry gently spins still carrying me, kicking up water towards Jacob. I squeal, and the next thing I knew, Embry drops me._

* * *

Seth manages to say in between his laughter, "We were on patrol and when I mentioned you, he had flashback."

"Patrol?" Seth was using some slang I really needed to catch up on.

This time, Leah smacks him in the arm and answers, "They bumped into each other when they were jogging."

Seth is rubbing the spot where his sister hit him and smiles sheepishly. Before I can ask what flashback Embry had, Aunt Sue called out.

"Alright, kids! Let's start bringing this stuff out to the beach. I'm in charge of set-up," she says as she pops her head into the living room.

"Yes, ma'am!" I said, still smiling at the thought of Embry as I got up and followed Seth and Leah into the kitchen. His back was always warm.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

* * *

It was only mid-afternoon. Charlie was the first to arrive and help Aunt Sue set up. My parents wouldn't be by until sunset.

"Jen, Charlie. Charlie, you remember Jen," Aunt Sue introduced us.

"Hi, Charlie," I smiled and reached out to shake his hand.

He goes in for a one-armed hug. "Hello, Jen. How are you, kiddo? Last I saw, you were only this tall," he says as he let go of me.

I shyly smile.

"You look a lot like your mom. You've grown into a beautiful young woman. Reminds me of Bella," he said, stroking his chin. "She's married now, you know," he added thoughtfully.

"Oh, wow! Will she be here today?" I asked him.

"No, she won't. Busy with home life and all now," Charlie shifts uncomfortably. I guess he isn't too fond of his son-in-law. I caught on and tried to lighten up the mood for him.

"Well, to be honest, the only real memory I have with her is when I tossed a basketball into the air. It was like gravity gyrated it towards her nose… It was an accident..." I mentioned slowly. My hands were folded behind my back with my head lowered ashamed. He bursts out laughing.

"_Hahaha_, she's a natural magnet for attracting trouble, but you were always the cause of it," he says as he ruffles up my hair. "It's good to have you back, kiddo."

"Thanks, Charlie. I missed it," I smiled and fixed my hair. I see Aunt Sue smiling at someone behind me. I turn around to see him stifling a laugh with his hand over his mouth, followed by Leah and Seth. I didn't recognize him.

At least, I didn't think so.

"Jen!" he quickly closes the distance between us and pulls me into a hug, lifting me up and spinning me in a circle. "Long time, no see! You haven't changed much at all!" He continues as he puts me down.

"Uhhh…," I blink with a blank look on my face. I still didn't know who this guy was. He was russet-toned, muscular, tall, and quite handsome. He was hot, temperature wise. His hug felt feverish, much like Seth and Leah's were. His black hair was short, similar to Seth's, too. In fact, it was even similar to Brady and Collin. He had deep, dark eyes that his smile reached. That smile looks so, so familiar.

"Really? I'm actually offended," he says watching me as he crosses his arms, smile remaining on his face.

My eyes widen. Suddenly, it dawns on me.

"Jake?!" I exclaimed. His smile widens even further as he uncrossed his arms. I go in for another hug. I hear a laughter from behind me.

"Took you long enough," a different voice this time. I let Jacob go and turn around to look for the source. "You didn't forget me, right?"

I immediately recognized who it was. "Quil!" I said as I stepped away from Jacob to hug him. He was also extremely warm.

What in the world? I sensed a pattern, but push my thoughts into the back of my mind.

"Hey, how are you?" he laughed as he returned the hug. When he released me, I couldn't help but notice how eerily similar the guys all look. If it wasn't their hair, it was definitely how fit they were. I wonder what's in La Push's water.

Soon enough, everyone started filing in. Billy and Old Quil got there at the same time with Jacob and Quil. I saw Emily, Sam, Rachel, Paul, Brady, and Collin earlier this week when I landed. They all arrived not too long after Jacob. Rachel and Paul were around Billy's when my parents and I had dinner the other night. Then I met Jared and Kim, who are also close mutual friends. And finally, Claire, Emily's niece. Quil was obviously her favorite.

Unfortunately, Jacob, Quil, and Embry were all out of town until today. Overall, it was a very busy week for everyone. Apparently, my best friends all were grown-ups now, attending grown-up meetings. At least, that's what Billy claimed.

The sun was beginning to set, and the guys started up the bonfire. Paul brought a speaker and turned on some music. The tables were lined up, stacked with food and drinks to feed an army. There was no way we could finish all this food. I know this was a party, but it looked like we bought out an entire grocery store. I was standing a bit on the side away from everyone, quietly observing the lively bustle until I heard a car door close in the distance. I recognized the black jeep Wrangler as mine. I saw three figures hop out of the car. The smallest one walked towards us first. The other two were unpacking something.

"Wow, Billy wasn't kidding. I hardly recognize anyone!" my mom said as she approached and side-hugged me with an arm. She and my father most likely just finished up at the store and headed straight here. I wondered who the third person with them was.

"The guests of honor have all finally arrived!" I heard Billy announce. He can be loud when he wants to be.

"Excuse me, Jen. Looks like my company is required," my mom walks over to take his hands. I see them exchanging a few words. When they let go, she caught my eye, smiled, and winked. Then, Aunt Sue took her arm and they mingled through the crowd. I turned around when I heard a cooler being dragged. The sun was fully set now so it was a little dark. I was thankful for the dimly lit tiki torches.

"_Whew. _Glad I decided to bring out the stage light! What a crowd!" My dad's eyes twinkled as the grinned at everyone. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before being whisked away by Charlie, as he raised an arm and nodded towards Old Quil and Billy. There was someone next to him holding the giant stage light by one arm, chuckling at the mayhem ensuing. He started to follow my dad but stopped short next to me. I felt heat radiating off him on my arm. He was standing close, but we weren't touching. If I shifted a bit, our elbows would've made contact. I turned fully towards him to greet whoever this was. Why was everyone so hot?

"Hello," I said as I tilted my head a bit to look up at him. The moment our eyes locked, my jaw went slack. The sounds of the bonfire party blended into a quiet background. I felt my cheeks flush, but I couldn't stop my smile from forming. "Embry," I said softly.

"Jen," he breathes out. As if we were stuck in a trance, we continued to gaze deeply into each other's eyes. Embry grew up indeed. Billy wasn't wrong. All the guys grew, but I always had a soft spot for Embry. He became _fine_. I noticed his chocolate eyes and full lashes first. Then, his slightly messy, short, dark hair, and his broad shoulders. Those _biceps_.

The both of us were unaware that we had an audience watching. Everyone suddenly felt the need to stop what they were doing and turned their attention towards Embry and I. While I was clueless, they knew exactly what was happening.

"Hot damn," Paul mutters. Rachel lightly play-hits his arm with a small smile on her lips.

"I thought this was supposed to be rare," Jared mumbles aloud with a raised eyebrow and looks at Kim. She smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"Awe, how sweet!" Emily says as she looks at Sam.

"Heh, this will be interesting," Sam simply replies, watching my father.

"Oh, snap," Quil whispers as he glances towards my dad. Quil had Claire on his back for a piggy-back-ride, but even she felt a change in the air. She had a curious look on her face. My dad and Charlie were currently chatting with Billy and Old Quil, drinking a beer. When he looked up and saw Embry and I, the twinkle in his eyes were replaced with a dark shadow. Billy looked extremely amused at the scene unfolding, and Old Quil had a smirk.

"Hell, no," my dad says in annoyance. Beside him, Charlie finally caught on to what he was looking at and sighed. My mother suddenly appeared next to my father and wrapped her arm in his. Aunt Sue did the same to Charlie's.

"Bets on Alex (my father)," Jacob smirks as he leaned towards the pack surrounding the bonfire circle. My father was a big guy. Emily rolled her eyes at him while Leah hits him in the back of the head.

"Come on, dear," my mom said as she gently tugged him towards me. My father takes a swig of his beer as he lets her lead.

"Alright, _son_. We can all use that light right about now," my father chided Embry when they got close enough.

"Be nice," my mother gently says as she pats his arm.

It was enough to break Embry and I out of our little staring contest. Then we both looked toward my parents. They stopped a little ways in front of us. I was grateful it was dark because I felt my cheeks reddening.

"Oh. I'm sorry, sir. I'll get to it," Embry sheepishly said as he saw the look on my dad's face. My dad simply grunts and tilts his head as a way to say, "Get going."

Embry starts to walk towards the crowd at the bonfire. My eyes follow him. After a few steps, freed from my parents' radar, he turns his head and smiles at me as he continues. I return the smile. I see Jacob get up to meet Embry and probably help set the light up.

"Liking what you see, sweetie?" my mother's tone was laced with amusement.

"Huh?" I'm baffled by her question. She caught me off guard. I hear laughter coming from the bonfire. Was it really that obvious I was checking Embry out?

"He's fired," my dad randomly says to no one in particular.

"What? Who?" I asked with my brows furrowed. I am now thoroughly confused.

"Embry. He's fired," my dad says a little louder than before, slightly turning his head in Embry's direction while keeping eye contact with me. I blink. If they were talking about the liquor store, our grand opening isn't for another week. How could they have hired, especially Embry of all people, already? We just got back into La Push. My parents were acting really strange tonight.

"We bumped into Embry earlier this afternoon after I sent you to Aunt Sue's," my mom explained. "He was kind enough to stay and give us a hand. Your father offered him a few short shifts as hired help. And to keep you out of trouble. You have the gift of a twister storm." That explains why he arrived in the car with them this evening. Back at my real uncle's store, he claimed that I had the touch of destruction. I had accidently knocked over a fully stocked 12 level-shelf of wine in the backroom _once._ I rolled my eyes. My parents found me a babysitter. Before I can argue, my dad chimes in.

"The last thing I need right now is to catch you two _playing _Twister at the store," my dad grumbles.

My jaw drops. "DAD! What are you _talking _about?!" I glance at Embry. He almost drops the light he was holding up for Jacob to inspect and looks at me mortified. I hear more laughter erupting from the bonfire. Jacob's back is to me, but his shoulders are shaking, as if he was laughing. There's no way anyone could be hearing this. My parents and I weren't far, but we weren't close either.

"Your father means well," my mom says gently smiling at me. Before I can protest, she quickly cuts me off by taking my hand. "Let's go. Everyone is waiting for us. Have you eaten? I'll make you a plate."

My father simply lets my mom lead us back. I'm left with no choice, but to follow them. My shoulders hunch down in defeat. I was too in shock to do much more anyways. What in the world just happened? This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello, all! I should've put this in Chapter 1 but I was still trying to figure out how this site works. I wasn't even sure if I'd get any readers either. Glad to know I caught a few interests! I really appreciate it.

I've read fanfic for years now and decided to give it a shot myself. This is all just for fun. I have ideas, but I haven't gotten around to a real plot. It's actually just a really long "oneshot" so far. The only thing I'd like to know in the upcoming future is if I should try to turn this into something more or not. Thank you, again!


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

* * *

My parents and I get back to the bonfire. My concern about how we had too much food was in vain. Everyone was making a serious dent. I knew the guys were big and fit which meant they were in great shape with great appetites. It shows. Their workouts were probably no joke. I honestly wouldn't mind watching them do a few lifts…

As promised, my mom makes me a plate of food and hands it to me. She and my father head back over to where the Council and Charlie were. I look at the seating of the bonfire. I can assume these gatherings are frequent among them because everyone seems to have already taken comfort in their spots. Going clockwise from the right of the Council sat Quil, Emily, Claire, Sam, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Brady, Collin, Jacob, Embry, Seth, and Leah. The wind blew. It was a little chilly.

As I approach the circle, I was going to sit next to Leah, but Seth turns around with the biggest smile I've ever seen him have. Without a word, he shifts to make space between him and Embry. Like a ripple effect, Leah automatically scoots over and so does Embry and everyone else. I take the silent invite and sit in the space they made for me. The heat of the fire and the warmth radiating from sitting between Seth and Embry immediately put the chills I felt earlier away. Everyone was still eating while enjoying each other's company.

I was feeling a little shy after what happened earlier with Embry. As if he read my mind, Embry casually leans back on his right hand, placing it slightly behind me without touching me. I saw him shift in my peripheral vision but say and do nothing. He's talking with Jacob. Seth notices and lightly elbows me. I turn to look at him. He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes with a smile. I felt someone watching me and look across the fire. I see Billy and he gives me a wink. My father is glaring at Embry, but my mom distracts him with another plate of food.

"So, how's your day been?" Embry leans closer to ask as I put the last bite of food in my mouth. I finished my plate. His masculine scent surrounds me. It's like pine and the woods. I liked it. I'm still chewing when I turn to him. As I swallow my food to answer, Embry swiftly reaches for my empty plate, "Here, let me get that for you. I was going to get up and grab some water anyways." Then, he gets up to toss it away. I started to feel a little cold now that Embry wasn't there. I look questioningly at Jacob because he watched Embry leave, too. Jacob has a mischievous smile and only shakes his head at me.

"Did I miss something…?" I think aloud.

Leah teases, "Don't worry about it. Prince Charming's just a little nervous, Princess."

"Huh?"

Chuckles scatter across the bonfire.

"Let's get started," Billy says to quiet everyone down. Paul gets up from his spot. My eyes follow him. As he and Embry cross paths, Paul playfully headlocks him and gives him a noogie. He lets go of Embry and reaches to turn off the speaker playing music. Embry smiles at me when he saw me watching. He runs a hand through his hair as he gets closer. I couldn't help but notice how his arm flexed. When he takes his seat, he hands me a water bottle.

"Thank you," I said appreciatively.

"You're welcome," he replies. He was sitting closer than before, his hand placed behind me again. We're still not touching, but it felt warmer. There's a small pause as we all waited for Paul. As soon as Paul sits, Aunt Sue opens the bag I handed her this afternoon. It was a bottle of vodka.

"_Whoo!_" Jared cheers.

"Yeah!" Paul joins him. She hands over little, red plastic shot cups to Sam and it gets passed around the circle until everyone had one.

"Now, hold on everyone," Aunt Sue states. "Minors. You're in the presence of your parents. We allow you _one. Just. One," _she looks around the circle. Her eyes remained lingering on Brady, Collin, Seth and I. Charlie nods. He is the local policeman that's present. Aunt Sue takes her seat. The guys were eyeing the bottle of vodka in her hands, but she made no move to open or pass it around.

Billy continues where he left off earlier. "We are here today to celebrate and welcome home our brother and sisters. They've been gone for quite some time. Now, they've returned and bought us all a gift to share."

"You were always a bit dramatic, Billy," my dad teased. "Laurie (my mom) made it. It's just a little vodka mixed with honey. We thought you guys would want to give it a try. She claims it can be good for your health. Ha-ha."

"Sounds good, Alex!" Sam says.

"Thanks, Laurie!" Emily adds.

Aunt Sue takes that as a cue and the bottle gets passed around. When it got to my side of the bonfire, Jacob poured for Embry, Seth, Leah, and I. He hands it back to Aunt Sue.

Billy raises his shot. "To family. Welcome home!"

"To family!" everyone cheers and drinks. The alcohol hits the back of my throat. The vodka accentuated the honey and leaves a bittersweet taste on my tongue. Overall, my mom is a genius. I chase it down with a bit of water.

"We were going to go over the legends of our tribe for you, but it's getting late. Looks like we'll just let you kids play. I promise you, another day," Billy says. His gaze was directed at me.

I nod and give him a smile. The music starts back up. Charlie and the Council mingle around for a while longer. I notice Charlie and my father take down the stage light. It felt like the party barely started, though... The bottle was taken by Jared. I don't doubt that they'll empty it in the next half hour. While the guys, including Brady, Collin, and Seth surround the drink, the girls surround me. I moved closer to Leah when Seth got up. Rachel, Kim, and Emily sit down next to me.

"Hey, Jen. Hey, Leah," Emily says softly. I was aware of the previous drama Leah and Emily faced. My mom told me about it when she and Aunt Sue gossiped over the phone. Sam seems like such a nice guy. There had to be something that happened. I wanted details, but it wasn't my place to ask.

"Hey," Leah responds. There were a few seconds of silence between the four of us until a _whoop_ from the guys broke it.

"It's such a nice night. I haven't seen the sky so clear," Kim sighs contently.

"Aunt Sue said it's never like this," I add.

"She's right. I guess La Push missed you, too." Emily says.

"Yeah," Leah agreed. I let myself relax a bit. Leah and Emily seem to be on neutral ground. I really do wonder what the fallout was on. They were so close before. I push that into the back of my mind and gaze into the flames.

Enough things happened to me tonight, too. It mainly involved one of my childhood best friends. Embry. He went from my dad's favorite person to his least really quick. Everyone seems to be shipping us together. I blame Seth for circulating a rumor. I don't doubt that bets have already been placed, too.

I admit that puberty was nice to him. But he's a little moody. He's shy with me one minute then he's not in the next.

I stretch and yawn.

Rachel giggles. "Tired? You look a little flushed," she says, gently rubbing my arm.

"Oh?" I respond sleepily. My face was glowing red. The alcohol was setting in.

"Someone can't hang," Leah teases. "Guess you're a lightweight."

I lean my head onto Leah's shoulder and close my eyes. "Hmph," I respond.

"She did have a long day," Kim says, trying to defend my honor. "Unless she's blushing over Embry."

Or not. She was not defending my honor.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with Embry and I? I never took Seth as the local gossip," I said a bit annoyed.

The girls laugh.

"Secrets are just hard to keep among us," Emily chuckles.

My parents approach us. My dad is holding the stage light he brought down and shakes his head at the sight of me.

"Don't worry," Rachel says, sweetly smiling at them. "This isn't our first rodeo."

My mom chuckles. "We should probably take her off your hands anyways."

"No, it's too early," I complain as I opened my eyes and furrow my brows. I look at the light my dad was holding. "Not yet," I whine.

It was a challenge to my mom. Knowing her, an argument was about to ensue and then she'd add another extra shifts for me at the store as punishment for attitude. Old Quil chimes in from behind. "Let the child, play. She's an adult, now. Plus, it's the weekend," he pauses to look up at the sky. The stars were beautiful tonight. "It'd be a shame to turn her in with such fine weather. She's around family," he said. We were shocked that it was Old Quil who said something instead of Billy.

My mom cautiously answers, "I suppose you're right. No drinking."

"Seriously? You can trust me" I said, lifting my head from Leah's shoulders.

"It's not you I don't trust…," she mutters under her breath. "Your curfew is 11 pm. Got it?"

"Okay," I nod in agreement. I check the time on my phone from my back pocket. It was almost 9 pm. I only had two hours. I sighed.

"We're gonna head back," my dad answers and kisses me on the top of my head. "Can you take her home for us, Leah?"

"Of course. We'll take care of her," Leah says.

"Thanks. Goodnight, everyone," my parents waved as they walked towards my car. The other Council members and Charlie follow suit. We watch as their cars pull away and the lights fade.

"And now the real party starts," Rachel says. "The guys have a few bottles around somewhere." I look at her, unsurprised. She simply smiles at me and shrugs. Then she gets up. The guys seemed to have scattered, too. Like my mom, I had my earlier suspicions that someone had more alcohol hidden somewhere. You don't just have a cooler full of ice laying around for nothing. You learn a thing or two by having parents who are a part of the business. I can't really blame my mom for having her concerns.

"Hey," Embry suddenly appears in front of me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I jumped in my spot. I didn't hear or see him approach.

"Hey," I reply with a hand over my heart.

"Sorry," he smiles sheepishly with a hand behind his head. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," I said shaking my head.

"We're going to be over there," Emily quickly says, pointing to nowhere. The girls then swiftly get up and leave me sitting on my log alone. Embry and I watch them go and he takes a seat next to me.

"You okay?" he asks. I look at him. His eyes were full of concern as he searched my face.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure? You're a little red."

He places the back of his hand on my forehead, as if to check my temperature. I slowly blink and subconsciously lean into his touch. He then gently brushes back stray strands of hair that fell to the front of my face. His hand lingers on my cheek. I was glad that I was already flushed because the back of my neck warmed and I involuntarily blush. We pause for a bit. I shyly pull back, and he drops his hand.

"I'm okay," I reassure him.

"Right," he reaches down and hands me the water bottle I left at my foot earlier. I take a sip. "So, how are you? It's been too long," Embry says as he leans back on both hands, casually stretching his legs in front of him.

_So, he's really going to act as if nothing just happened a few seconds ago, _I thought. _Fine. Two can play at this game. _

The bonfire in front of us was still going strong. I watched the light of the flames flicker over him. Even with a T-shirt on, I can see how defined he was underneath it. I should've felt ridiculous. Embry was one of my best friends. Though, he has become an extremely attractive man. To be honest, everyone has. This is why it's no excuse to be feeling anything special towards Embry!

"I've been good," I tell him. "I missed this." I slightly lean myself forward, closer to the fire. Comfortable silence falls between us. We're both watching the flames of the bonfire now. The slight crackling of wood and sound of the waves crashing were soothing. I'd hear the voices and laughter of everyone in the distance on the beach from time to time.

"We missed you," Embry said. "Wish you wrote and visited or something. We stopped hearing from you so I thought you forgot about us," he adds.

I turn my head to look at him. He was still watching the fire as he spoke. My heart skipped a beat as I saw him in the glow of the lights. He looked so comfortable, so handsome. I mentally kick myself.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I really wanted to come up for Spring Break or summers, but my parents always said no. They felt it was too dangerous for me. I eventually stopped asking. You know how they strict they can be."

"Haha, yeah," Embry chuckles and thought back to how my father was acting towards him this evening. "It's okay. They were right to keep you away. Things weren't always this peaceful."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"Uh, nothing," he says quickly. He sits up straight and looks at me guiltily.

"You can't just say something like that and then leave it." A cool breeze blows and I shiver.

"You're cold. I'll get you a sweater," he said as he stood up.

"No way. Don't change the subject. I want to know." I stubbornly run after him. With the stage light gone, it was dark being away from the bonfire. I tripped on a sand dune, but before I smacked into Embry's back, he turns around and catches me by both arms. He helps me up. I'm impressed with his speed.

"Same old, Jen," Embry snickers.

"Hey, I have weak eyes! And it's dark!" I said defensively.

"And you've been drinking. It makes me wonder how you're able to drive at night."

"It was one, small shot… and I flash the fog lights if I'm not sure."

"You can blind someone if they're driving in the opposite direction like that!" he scolds me. "They can swerve into you or something!"

I shrug my shoulders in hopes that he can see it through the dark.

"Jen, I'm serious. Keep this up and I'll personally make sure that you're nowhere behind the wheel after sundown."

"Oooh, I'm so scared," I taunt him. By now, my eyes have adjusted enough to see Embry in front of me. He pauses and straightens up. We're standing closely so I look up at him. Both of his hands gently hold my face. They were so warm. His action caught me by surprise, and I freeze. He leans forward a bit, gazing deeply into my eyes. My eyes widen, but I don't make any attempts to move. He smirks.

"You should be," he whispers. I blush. My lips part a bit. His eyes flicker to them and then back to my eyes. He softly laughs as he lets go of my face. I'm left stunned. _Embry 1, Jen 0, _I thought to myself in defeat. "Jerk."

"Haha, come on. I left my hoodie in Jake's car." He takes my hand to lead me and gently rubs his thumb over it. "Your hands are cold, too. Why didn't you say anything sooner, Jen?"

"What happened since I was gone?" I asked back. I wasn't going to let him distract me. He doesn't answer and pretends not to have heard me as we reached Jacob's car. It was unlocked so he rummages the back seat for it.

"Here it is," he says when he found it. Embry hands it to me and I put it on. It's big on me, but at least it's warm. Plus, it smells like him. I'm practically purring with content. Embry is leaning on the car, watching me with his arms crossed in thought. "Let's make a deal," he proposes.

He caught my attention. "I'm listening."

"I'll tell you what happened if you can beat me at the games Quil is about to force you to play."

"Quil?" I asked with a raise brow. Embry casually points towards the beach and I see a figure approaching us.

It was Quil.

How did Embry know that? It's a little dark, and he never even looked in that direction.

"There you two are! I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Quil wiggles his brows at me, obviously teasing. He stopped short between Embry and I. He gives me a once over. "Stealing his clothes already?"

"Shut up! I'm cold," I said, embarrassed.

Quil is laughing at my discomfort. Embry walks over and punches Quil in the arm.

"Knock it off," Embry says protectively. It only made Quil laugh even harder.

"Everyone is waiting for you two," Quil manages between laughs and runs back first.

"I hope he trips on a sand dune," I mutter.

"Heard that!" I hear Quil shout.

Embry chuckles.

_That's quickly becoming my new favorite sound, _I thought. I turn to Embry.

"You have yourself a deal, Call," I extend my hand towards him. He smirks and shakes it.


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR  
**

* * *

Embry and I walk side by side back to the bonfire. As Quil said, everyone was waiting for us. When we got close enough, I saw Claire yawn in Emily's arms. Emily and Sam approach us.

"Looks like it's her bedtime. We're going to head out first," Emily says to me. "I went ahead and packed the extra food and left them over there." I look on the side and see a few trays of food stacked and covered with tinfoil. "We didn't want you guys to worry about cleaning up."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that!" I hug Emily (and Claire).

"There really was nothing left anyways, haha. Sam is going to take the remaining tables. You guys enjoy your night."

"It was nice seeing you, Jen. We'll catch up again soon," Sam said beside her. I nod once.

"Yeah, thank you for this. I had fun," I reply.

"No problem. You're family," he says.

"Us, too. Brady and I have graveyard shifts tonight," Collin chimes in.

"That. And because they don't want us minors around the beer," Brady mumbles. "Not that it'll matter." I chuckle and give them both a hug.

"Goodnight, guys" I said.

"Goodnight," I hug Sam goodbye and Emily (and Claire) again.

"Bye, Claire. Goodnight," I said taking her hand.

"Bye, night!" Claire replies as Emily and Sam leave. Quil, Brady, and Collin help Sam bring the tables to his truck. Two tables were left, already set up for beer pong.

"Ready to lose, Angevin?" Embry lightly bumps my shoulder with his.

"So, if I win, you have to tell me. What happens if I lose? It's only fair," I asked thoughtfully.

"Hmm… You'll owe me a lunch date," he shrugs, nonchalantly.

"Damn, you work fast, Embry," Paul states. Embry and I turn to Paul with confused looks.

Jared explains, "We made a bet. Paul didn't think you two would actually happen _this_ soon."

"I knew it!" I pointed a finger at Jared. "You guys are all so bad. Whatever Seth said, lay off!" I cross my arms and pout a little, slightly upset with their teasing on Embry and I.

"In my defense, Embry is just as guilty for bringing you up every chance he got," Seth says defensively. The guys laugh and Jared places an arm around Embry's shoulder. Embry looks at Jared's arm annoyed.

"Lighten up, Jen. We're only half kidding," Jared says.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Half kidding?"

"Yeah, you know. Embry, here, is quite the ladies' man."

"Oh, really?" I ask, dropping my arms. The thought of someone else having Embry's attention bothered me a bit. I tried to ignore that feeling and pushed it away.

"He's broken quite a few hearts. I never understood why until now," Jared sighs and shakes his head. Embry shoves Jared's arm from him at this point.

"Don't listen to him," Embry says to me.

"No need to be shy, Embry," said Paul. "Hate the game, not the player," he winks at me. I frown, unamused.

"Babe, you already lost your bet. Keep teasing Jen like this and you're on the couch tonight," Rachel says, coming to my defense.

"Awe, come on, Ray," Paul whines. "This is a once in a lifetime thing! And it's _Embry_!"

"She has curfew. Let's play already," Leah states.

"How are the teams going to be set up?" Seth asks.

"Quil was in charge," Kim said.

"And the game master is back," said Quil, jogging towards us. We all turn around to him.

"About time," Jacob says.

"Alright," Quil starts. "Beer pong tournament! Sorry, Seth. Jen. You heard your mom, tonight. No drinking."

"It's cool," Seth grins. "Just water me? Or whatever we have."

"Yeah, same," I agreed.

"I'll sit out and watch," Kim says.

"Me, too," Rachel adds.

"Sounds good," said Quil, nods. "Okay, so... Jen, you're with Leah against Embry and Jared. Seth, you're with Jacob against Paul and I." We all scatter to face our designated teams and tables and begin playing.

"So, _Embry? _Really, Jen?" Leah whispers to me as she played with a ping pong ball. She lightly taps in the corner of the table before starting her throw.

"Uhhmm, no idea what you're talking about," I mumble. She tosses the ball and it lands into a cup. Jared drinks it. I turn to her impressed. She gives me a smirk and knowing look. Then Jared throws his and it lands in a cup. Leah picks it up to drink. It's now my turn. Before I toss it, I see Embry looking intently at me. I wonder if he heard us. She and I were talking barely above a whisper, though… I miss my shot. Embry smirks. He and I didn't break eye contact as he tossed the ball into a cup.

"Show off," I say to him. He laughs. Kim switches out my drink and hands me some water in place of it.

"If I knew you guys were all _this_ good, I would've never," I shook my head.

"Hate the game, not the player," Jared echoes Paul. Leah throws her ball and it lands. This pattern keeps up until the last two cups remain. I've missed every shot I made so far. Everyone landed theirs beautifully. This was crazy!

"Let's switch it up," Jared suggests. "If Jen can somehow miraculously make this last one, Embry and I will each shotgun a beer." He holds up an unopened can.

"Count us in on that, too," Jacob says. The others seemed to have finished their game. Everyone was hovering over my table now. "Make it and we'll all take one, Jen."

I glance at around the table and hesitantly ask Leah, "No pressure?"

She smiles, "You got this."

I nod. I inhale, held my breath for a few seconds, then exhaled. _Here goes nothing. _I toss the ball into the air, across the table. It was as if everything became slow motion as soon as the ball left my hand. We watched it arch across the table. It looked like it would land into the cup!

Then Quil reaches out and swats it out of the air.

Only the sound of the waves crashing on the shore and the music lightly playing in the background are heard in the silence that fell among the table. I blink, my mind blank as I tried to process what just happened.

"The hell?!" Jacob exclaims.

"I'm game master! I didn't want to chug anything!" Quil said as he ran away. Jacob quickly chases him down followed by Jared and Paul. Seth is laughing and looks at me, shaking his head. He jogs after them.

"Idiots," Leah rolls her eyes and follows suit.

"We should probably _try_ to help him. If not then, hide the body…" Rachel sighs, rubbing her temples. She walks after the group.

I am now thoroughly confused. I have no idea what is going on as I look at Kim for an explanation.

"Welcome back, Jen," Kim cheerfully says. Then she shrugs and side hugs me as if to say, "It's all fine. This is normal," before catching up to Rachel. I watch them go. Embry was the only person left who stayed behind.

"So, I guess you owe me lunch," he says. Coming to my senses, I look at him. He has a small smile playing on his lips with his hands in his pockets.

"I… guess?" I reply cautiously. Tonight was eventful and weird. I would've argued that I was cheated, but Quil _was_ designated game master…

A wolf howls in the distance. It sounded close. It startled me and I stepped closer to Embry. I never heard a real wolf cry before. I lived within the city nearly all my life. Embry immediately wraps his arms around me and places his chin on my head. I felt so secure in his strong arms.

_ We fit perfectly._

"It's alright, Jen. They're our protectors. Remember the legends? They won't hurt you." he comforts me.

"Not really. It's been a while," I said softly into his chest, relaxing a bit. I lift my head and his hold loosens. I was about to say something, but I yawned instead.

"I'll send out a group text and let them know I'm taking you home," Embry states.

"You've been drinking, though. I'm close enough to walk by myself."

"No, I'm fine. I'll never let you wander about alone. None of us would. But trust me. Alcohol does nothing."

I nod. I don't argue because I oddly felt a strong sense of trust in his words.

Being in Embry's warm arms made me realize just how tired I really was. I lean my head back onto his chest as he pulls out his phone in one hand. I can hear his heart beating. It's soothing. I hear his phone vibrate in his hand. It's probably a reply back from someone. "They all said goodnight and had fun. Paul also mentioned you can have a redemption match. Quil has been stripped as game master."

I giggle at their antics. _I've missed this._

"Thanks, Embry."

"Of course. We can use Jake's car." He lets go of me, but takes my hand to lead me back, remembering how I tripped earlier this evening. "He left the keys in the glove compartment."

"That's just asking for it to be stolen. And what happens if he accidently locks his car?" I comment.

"We have our ways. Besides, everyone here knows better than to try anything like that with us."

"Oh," I yawn again.

_Interesting. The hot bods and muscles aren't just for show. Seth did call themselves a pack? The gang? No way…it's an innocent label. Right?_

Embry let go of my hand as we approached the car. I missed the warmth. He opened the passenger door for me and helped me in. I was already dozing off as he got in to drive me home. We could've walked, but I was too tired to make the distance. I wasn't going to make Embry carry me the entire way either.

It was quiet as I closed my eyes, lost in thought. The fact that I was so comfortable with Embry so quickly scared me a bit. Although he was one of my best friends, we reconnected just a few hours ago. I refuse to let my thoughts linger and read anymore into anything. I then remember what Jared said earlier about Embry being a local stud.

_ He's attractive and he knows it. I grew up with him. He was constantly playful and teasing. But that's just Embry. He's friendly. _

I feel the car come to a stop. Embry turns off the engine and it's silent for a while. I keep my breathing steady and don't bother moving to acknowledge that Embry has parked. I was too comfortable.

"We're here, Jen," he says, breaking the silence.

"Okay," I replied softly and open my eyes. The porch lights are on, but my car wasn't parked in the driveway. My parents' cars were both there, though. "I guess they're still partying," I muttered to myself aloud. I get out of Jake's car as Embry meets me on my side.

"Yeah," he says.

"Thanks again, Embry."

"You're welcome."

He walks me to the door, and I pull the keys from my pocket. My mom left the kitchen lights on for me so I wouldn't have to wander in complete darkness through my house. I was grateful. Before I stepped through the door, I turn to Embry.

He gives me a knowing look and says, "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark, too?" He peeks in. "It looks lighted enough."

"No! I just…" I fidget with my fingers. He raises an eyebrow at me, patiently waiting for me to finish. "Do you want to come in? Curfew isn't for another thirty minutes." He's quiet, and I can't make out the expression he has as I wait for a response.

"I knew it. You _are_ afraid."

I sigh, "Whatever. I just feel unsettled. That's all."

"Sure. I remember you cried in the kitchen cabinet when Jake locked you in it once. I can imagine it was pretty dark for you in there."

"In my defense, you guys used to put on some scary movies and then made it your mission to scare me every chance you got."

"Ah. Like that other time when Quil hid under the bed and reached out to grab your ankles. Or when they covered me up in washed up seaweed and I chased you around the beach?"

"Cruel. And to think I actually missed you guys," I stated with my nose turned up. He laughs.

Embry follows me in as I cautiously enter my home. He was right, though. I was never fond of the dark. I don't think I fear it, though. I'm more afraid of what's lurking in it. It was probably silly of me to feel like this in the first place, as old as I am. I walk through the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the fridge. I hand another to Embry. I leave my phone on the kitchen table and watch him as he wanders to the living room and turns on the light.

"Coast is clear," he says. I followed in after taking a sip, leaving my phone behind. He's sitting on the couch. He looks comfortable. His head is leaned back. He's smiling at the ceiling in thought. I take a seat next to him, with my legs tucked under me. I watch him for a bit.

"Embry?"

"Yeah?" he turns to me and takes a drink from his water bottle.

"Have you guys ever come face to face with the wolves here?"

Embry chokes on his water for a bit before facing me. I blink, tilting my head a bit, not sure what to make of his reaction.

"Uhhh, yeah. We have," he coughs and looks away from me.

"Oh, I was just wondering if it's something my parents and I should be wary of is all. You really admire them."

"Trust me. They'll never hurt you, or your parents."

"Are they big? Did it scare you?"

"At first, it was… a new experience. I…was with Jared and Sam near the woods," Embry says carefully. "I was a bit shocked to see one so closely. Our legends came from somewhere."

"Oh, I see. That's kinda cool. Do you think I'll come across one?" I ask. Embry bursts out laughing. I give him a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"I'll show you where they are sometime," he winks as he gets up.

"Uhm…okay?" I was still confused, but too tired to push him continue.

"I promise. Whenever you're ready, I'll take you. I'm gonna get going or I'll never stop hearing from the guys about this."

"How would they know you stayed?"

"You don't live that far, Jen," he states.

"I suppose." I really was only about 10 minutes away at most. I walk him to the door.

"And you might want to check your phone. Sorry, but Seth added you to our group chat. I wanted to spare you from it for as long as possible."

"Emily told me secrets are hard to keep around here," I shrug.

"You have no idea," he shakes his head. "Brace yourself." He walks out the door. I chuckle.

"Thanks, again. Goodnight, Embry." He gave me a side hug and I waved as he got into the car.

"Goodnight, Jen. Sweet dreams." Embry gives me a mock salute and drives away. I close and lock my door. I head to the kitchen and check my phone. As Embry mentioned, there was a notification from Seth inviting me to accept an invitation to a group chat.

_ I'll set it up after I shower and cozy up in bed. _

Then, I turned off the lights in the living room as I headed up the stairs and get ready for bed. I plugged in my phone to charge in my room before heading to the bathroom. I smile as I go about my nightly routine, content with how the night ended.


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

* * *

I lay in bed and entered the chat Seth invited me to. I noticed everyone was in it.

-Jayzee has entered WolfPack-

**SethSlayz**: Jenny! :D

**Jayzee**: Really? Jay-Z? xD

**SethSlayz**: Jared's idea

**J-Mayne**: I plead the fifth.

**Paulinator**: 'Sup, Jee

**Jayzee**: I see what you did there, Paul lol. Clever

-_Paulinator_ has changed username _Jayzee_ (Jennifer Angevin) to _'LilJee_ (Jennifer Angevin)-

**'LilJee**: Haha!

**EmbrYo**: Sorry, Jen. Warned you

**Kimbo**: Glad you made it home okay! _ 'LilJee_

**'LilJee**: Thanks _ Kimbo_! I had a great time :)

**Jaykster**: Soooo did you two find any monsters? _ 'LilJee EmbrYo_

**RayRay**: Of course they did, _ Jaykster_ Why else did _ EmbrYo_ take so long to get back?

**Quilliver**: Still afraid of the dark? :0 LOL good to know _ 'LilJee_

**'LilJee**: Shut up!

**EmbrYo**: Shut up!

**QueenLeah**: Awe! How cute! They're already finishing each other's thoughts! Forget sentences lol

**'LilJee**: OMG. You're so dead! _SethSlayz_ I never took you as a gossip

**SethSlayz**: What?! I didn't do anything D:

**Jaykster**: Lmao xD You're on your own with this_ SethSlayz_

**SethSlayz**: Not cool…

**'LilJee**: And YOU _ Quilliver._ You cheat!

**Paulinator**: Lmao

**J-Mayne**: Popcorn anyone?

**Quilliver**: Look at the time. So late. Goodnight! ;)

**'LilJee**: Quil! _ Quilliver_

**J-Mayne**: Quil-1, JEmbry, 0

I paused as I continued to stare at what Jared wrote.

_JEmbry? _I thought. It was in vain because either no one cared enough to point it out or they've all settled on it a long time ago. I rolled my eyes at what Embry wrote next and chose to ignore it.

**EmbrYo**: You're next _ J-Mayne_

**J-Mayne**: Bring it, son! Next patrol. You and me

**Paulinator**: I'll ref

**EmbrYo**: No way! _Paulinator_ You're as bad as Quil!

**J-Mayne**: Smell that?

**Jaykster**: No one here is interested in your ass acoustic productions _J-Mayne_

**'LilJee**: LMAO

**J-Mayne**: Speak for yourself _Jaykster_ I meant _EmbrYo_ is full of FEAR

**SethSlayz**: Ohhh, you just gonna let that go _EmbrYo_?

**'LilJee**: First gossip, now instigator? _SethSlayz_

**SethSlayz**: Ayyy, cut me some slack lol _'LilJee_

**IAmSam**: You're all fools. I'll ref

**Paulinator**: Now we're talking!

**MsEmily**: JEmbry? Already? How cute! What did I miss…? We didn't leave THAT early

**RayRay**: I'll fill you in _MsEmily_

I get another chat invite. This one is from Kim. I accept and enter it. It was of only the girls.

-_Jen_ has entered WolfGirls-

**Kim**: Welcome!

**Rachel**: Hey, love

**Leah**: Hey Jay

**Emily**: No need to guess why we have our own separate chat lol. So what did I miss?!

**Rachel**: Embry stole Jen and took her home on his own. EARLY. He took advantage of how they were both alone when we were all chasing Quil down for ripping Jen off from her win of the night

**Emily**: Typical lol. Quil was just playing wingman ;)

**Jen**: Staahhppp lol. It's not like that with Embry and I!

**Leah**: I beg to differ.

**Kim**: He's smitten, haha

**Rachel**: Hehe, called it years ago xD

**Jen**: There's no reasoning with you people!

**Emily**: We've all been there is why lol

**Leah**: Give them both space. It's complicated, you know…

**Emily**: It is. Leah is right.

**Kim**: Embry needs time

**Rachel**: Jen will come around to it

**Emily**: I trust she will

**Kim**: I'm so excited for them both!

**Rachel**: I know! Me too!

**Jen**: Uhm… I'm still here lol ~

**Emily**: Haha xD I plan on having a girl's night soon. My place?

**Kim**: Sure :3

**Rachel**: Cool

**Leah**: I'll see

**Jen**: If I'm not stuck working or something. We're still getting settled and all

**Emily**: Okay :) I'll keep you ladies updated 3

Breaking away from my phone, I yawned. It was nearly one in the morning. I didn't hear my parents come in from downstairs yet. Hard habits are hard to break, I suppose. I go back into the WolfPack chat, but things were quiet. I guess the guys have their own chatroom separate from us, too. I can only imagine what goes on there. Jared and Embry sounded like they were going to spar? Is that what patrol means…? Maybe it's something they do at the gym. I put my phone away and close my eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile... HowlsAtMoon Chat

**Jake**: I'm happy for you, Embry

**Quil**: Yeah! Congrats, man

**Sam**: An imprint is one of the greatest gifts bestowed on us.

**Jared**: I thought this was rare lol

**Seth**: Maybe we're doing something right?

**Embry**: I don't know

**Jake**: You two have been close since we were kids

**Quil**: True that lol. Should've saw this coming

**Paul**: When will you tell her? I say the sooner, the better

**Embry**: I don't know

**Sam**: Her parents already know everything. They're part of the Council. We meet formally meet tomorrow evening. This puts Jen in a difficult position, though. She has no clue about anything

**Jake**: They've only been lowkey active all these years. My dad told me to let you guys know to stay on alert. They came back only now because Alex came across a leech not too long ago back at their old place

**Seth**: My mom often kept in touch with Laurie, too. If it hadn't been for Bella's involvement with the Cullens, the Angevin's were going to move back here when Jen started high school

**Quil**: Bummer. That would've been cool

**Jake**: Let bygones be bygones

**Sam**: Right. No use on thinking about any of that now. I'll check in with Brady and Collin and let them know. We'll figure something out Embry

**Paul**: Tough

**Embry**: I guess

**Jared**: Cheer up, man. She's your imprint. You two will be fine

I don't respond and close out of the chats. Too much has happened tonight. Everyone separated once I got back with Jacob's car. Jacob dropped me off before heading out himself. He was most likely heading over to see Nessie. He'll probably talk to the Cullens about Jen's situation, too. I sneak in through the window of my room and settle in bed. My mom has stopped caring about where I've disappeared to in the middle of the night. After a few years of shouting and anger, she gave up. The pack gave me permission to let my mom in on the secret to make it a little easier on me, but I can't. It's too dangerous for her and it's too precious of a secret. The window acts like my own private entrance. It's just better this way. I never expected for Jen to be caught up in all of this, though.

_Jen._

She is one of my closest friends since childhood. It shouldn't surprise me that she is somehow connected with our ancient lineage. A part of me agrees with Paul. I want to tell her as soon as possible about us and the imprint, but I don't want to scare her. She's a simple person, but she can be unpredictable. She was always stirring up trouble somehow. As kids, not even the highest shelf in the kitchen fazed Jen. She didn't let the high counters and tall fridge stop her from climbing up like Spiderman to find that stash of sweets her mom hid.

_Would she laugh and tell me I'm insane? Will she get angry instead? Or will she withdraw and give me the cold shoulder? Maybe she'd be cool with it and we'll ride horses into the beach's sunset._

I sigh and close my eyes. Either way, I should prepare. I don't want to keep her in the dark longer than I have to. She trusts me. I can't let her down.


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX**

* * *

I woke up to the sweet smell of my mom's pancakes. It wafted upstairs to my room. I yawned as I rolled over and reached for my phone to check the time.

_10:47 am. Might as well get up._

I stretched my arms then got up to brush my teeth. Still in my pajamas and bed-hair, I trudged down the stairs half asleep, following the scent. As I reached the kitchen, the smell was stronger, and I hinted chocolate chips were added to the mix. The radio was also on, playing some 80's tunes.

"Good morning!" my mom hummed as I entered and rubbed my eyes as I seated myself beside the counter, next to the stove. I grunted as a response. One of the reasons why my mom could never quite let go of the house was because my dad built the kitchen for her. It was slightly bigger than our dining room. We actually hover around the stove more than the TV and couch in the living room anyways. Our stovetop is always warm because my mom is always cooking. I watch her as she stacks a few more pancakes on a plate while readying the bacon and eggs. I heard the back patio slide open and close from the living room. My dad liked to soak up some sun in the mornings when he's free. It was cloudy today…

"Well, look who finally decided to join us. Not hungover, are you?" My dad was teasing. He was smiling as he took a seat at the dining room table and opened a newspaper to read, knowing I probably wasn't awake enough to hold a conversation. I didn't respond and remained seated, still a little dazed. I yawned again.

"The smell of food never fails to wake her," my mom comments. She places the plates of food in front of me and nods towards the table in the dining room that my dad was sitting at. I understood immediately. I also grab a few extra plates, forks, and the syrup. My dad is still reading the paper as I set the table. I take a seat across from him. The smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs made my stomach softly growl as I stare at the plate and observe my dad.

I wonder what time my parents came in last night. _How in the world are they so energetic when I know I got more hours of sleep than them?_

My dad flips a page as I continue to watch him. "No matter how hard you stare, the paper will not disintegrate into flames, Jen." He lowers the paper to look at me with a raised eyebrow. I avert my eyes and pout. I never understood how he can tell I'm staring without looking at me. My mother sets the juice down and passes my father and I our empty glasses. She also sets the butter and toast and sits next to my father. My father puts away his paper and the three of us have our brunch.

"How was last night? Everyone has certainly grown up," my mom asks me. I give her a small smile before answering.

"They're as wild as ever," I say. I take a sip of my juice.

"I bet. I remember when Leah was in the bathtub with running water when you were kids. I was getting you ready when I stepped out for one second to call Sue. You managed to tear and throw toilet paper in her bath water in seconds." My mom laughs at the memory. "She threw a fit."

"We weren't that bad," I mumbled.

My dad scoffs and reaches for a piece of toast. "Of course, not. You were an angel. You only acted as a guide."

"I did not!"

"That cabinet up there was specifically built to keep your sweet tooth in check." My dad looks pointedly at me as he refers to the one on top of the fridge. "I told your mother that hiding the candy there was pointless. One way or another, you'd get the boys search and retrieve for you. We just didn't know how or when. All we knew was that nothing was safe."

I laugh. I have to admit that I was guilty of that charge. I was relentless when it came to sweets. I saw my mother place it up there once. She didn't see me catch her hiding it. When the kitchen was clear, I told the guys where it was hidden. Quil found a step stool, Jake climbed the counter, and Embry caught the bag. The rest is history.

"They're all very handsome. It's no wonder they're so popular with the girls. It was a surprise when Embry just happened to be in the area last night. He's such a gentleman," my mother comments.

"Hmm…" I have a feeling I know where my mom is going with this. They were acting strange last night, especially my dad. I glance at him. He looked very focused on buttering his toast. So focused, he probably tuned out the conversation my mother is attempting with me. I turn to my mom with a questioning look. She only returns it with a smile.

_Okay. I can either take the bait she threw or I can ignore it by excusing myself._

"How did he end up with you guys last night anyways?" I took the bait. I was curious. My mother looked pleased.

"He and Jake just got back into town an hour earlier than we arrived at our store. It happens that Jake's garage is located not too far. He was with Jake for a bit until Jake went to see his girlfriend before the party. They were all going to meet at Sam and Emily's to carpool. He was walking there when he bumped into us."

"Oh." I wonder why Jake's girlfriend wasn't there last night then… "So, will Embry be working there with me?"

My father grunts and bites into his buttered toast, "I haven't decided yet." I guess he wasn't tuning us out after all.

"Oh, stop it, honey," my mom said as she gently patted his shoulder. "He's a good boy. We have a Council meeting today. Formalities and what not, so you're free, Jen. We'll be in late again tonight so call us if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay. I can't tag along to this?" I asked as I helped my parents clean the dishes before they left. I was washing the dirty plates as my mom dried. My dad already headed out to warm up the car.

"Next time. There are some things you don't need to be involved in," my mom replies.

"Why the secrecy? I won't say anything to anyone. Whatever it is."

"We know you won't. We just got back, and it was your father and I who chose to leave you out. We'll tell you. Just not yet."

"I guess. If it's really that serious," I sigh a bit disappointed.

"You know we wouldn't be doing this if it weren't, sweetie. It's just complicated."

"Isn't it always?"

"I promise everything is fine. Things just need to get sorted. Your father and I have been away for quite some time, too."

"Yeah, it's okay. I got the rest, Mom. You're already running late."

"Thanks, Jen. See if anyone is free. Maybe he'll keep you company," she kisses my forehead and swiftly leaves before I can process a response. Wait.

"He? He who?" I call out. I hear her laugh as the door closes.

I finished clearing the sink and head back upstairs to change. I left my phone on my bed and checked it. There was a message from Embry a while ago as I was eating. I responded. It's nearly noon now.

**Embry**: Good morning

**Jen**: Good afternoon! :)

As I made myself more presentable, my phone vibrates.

**Embry**: Haha, have a good sleep?

**Jen**: I actually just finished brunch with my parents. They're off to a Council meeting now

I apply the finishing touches to my hair and makeup, and then lounge on my bed. Almost immediately, Embry texts back.

**Embry**: Oh. That's right. Any plans today?

**Jen**: Nope. I thought I'd have to go into the store today but my parents let me off. They'll be home late again

**Embry**: Okay. Want to do something later?

**Jen**: Sure

**Embry**: Cool, I'll call you in a bit. I have an errand, but it shouldn't take too long

**Jen**: Kk ~

**Embry**: Give me about an hour or so?

**Jen**: No problem

I look out my window. It's cloudy and gray today. If not, I would drive to the beach and watch the waves roll onto the shore. It's just not the same without the sun shining. It's not bad for a walk, though. I always wanted to find that river clearing in the woods. I've gone once with my dad, Harry (before he passed away), and Charlie when they were fishing and hiking. It wasn't close, but it also wasn't too far. They told me if I ever got lost, I should follow it. It'll eventually lead me to the beach shore. I was always forbidden to step foot in it alone. I can see why. An unsupervised kid could get lost, and possibly fall in. It's a good thing I own a phone that holds navigation. I don't see why I can't explore my own 'backyard' for a bit.

* * *

_**Embry's POV**_

**Council Meeting **

Everyone from last night was gathered at Sam's house. Everyone, except Charlie and Jen. Ironically, Jen was the main topic of the meeting. We were all crowded in a circle in the backyard. The house was too cramped to fit us all.

"Thank you all for coming," Billy started. "We'll get straight to the point so those who have to leave can go. The Angevins are back," he nods towards Laurie and Alex. Laurie smiles and Alex nods back. His arms are crossed.

"There's an important thing everyone should be aware of if you're not already," Alex says. "But first off, thank you all for welcoming my family and I back so warmly. We've missed you all, and it's great to be back." He gives everyone a sincere look of gratitude and a small smile. My mother does the same. "Unfortunately, we might've also brought home something concerning," he continues. "We lived in a state where the sun was out bright nearly every single day of the year. We never expected to come face to face with a Cold One."

I made brief eye contact with Jake before looking back at Alex. Even though the treaty is still effective, and things have become peaceful, vampires continue to stay a threat to us as long as they exist. This must be the stalker Jake mentioned to us in the chat last night.

"He became a regular at our liquor store for the past month. Earlier in the year, the area we used to live in would report missing persons. We never had that issue before, and it was a recurring pattern. I should've recognized the dead at the first glance. The red eyes were a give-away. Jen believed it was just contacts. Costume players for animation or something."

"Cosplayers for anime conventions?" Seth comments.

"Yeah, that. Whatever you kids are into," Alex shakes his head. "Anyways, I never had a good feeling about him, and neither did Laurie. We had our suspicions but didn't think much into it."

"So, what happened that made you run here?" Sam asked. My father's face darkened a bit and Sam quickly added, "No offense. We love that you're back in the family now, but why? The consequences could put everyone in danger."

"We know, Sam. And we're sorry," my mom spoke up. "It was for Jen. We really were planning to come back anyways since Jen has graduated, but we didn't want to like this. That vampire. His name is Ian. Nothing happened as we closed the store and packed, but it was when Alex who saw him at the airport during our layover."

"You think he followed you guys? Are you sure it was him?" Jake asked.

"I'm not mistaken. He knows I spotted him and disappeared as I made way to confront him. We don't know what he wants, but he was fond of Jen when he visited the store," Alex scowled. I let a low growl sound. Alex looks straight at me. "My daughter can hold her own, but I don't want her involved anymore than she already is."

He and I never broke eye contact, and everyone in the room can feel the tension in the air.

"We can all figure that out later. Jen is a smart girl. We just wanted to let you know so you guys can be on guard just in case," Laurie adds.

Billy clears his throat, "Thank you, Alex. Laurie. Those who need to go are dismissed. But Embry, you stay. We need to talk."

Everyone mutters their good-byes and disperses. A few head into the house. Paul and Jared give me arrogant smirks while Quil gives me a thumbs up before turning to leave. Jake pats me on the back with a grin and disappears. Probably went to fill the Cullens in on what's happened. I braced myself.

"You've imprinted on my daughter," Alex states. He is calm. A little too calm. I look at him then I look at Laurie. She gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Yes, sir…," I reply. As intimidating as Alex can be, he's a good, reasonable man. I looked up to him when I was a kid. If I show weakness now, he'll only be disappointed in me. I cared for Jen even before the imprint.

"Billy told us last night what it means. We understand," Laurie says.

"I'm deciding to trust you, Embry. She needs you. Until this whole thing passes, you're the only one who can protect her," Alex said. I look at him, a little stunned. This is a big deal for me.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was a nice, late afternoon. I was walking beside Alex along the shore. My short legs were trying so hard to keep up with him. He had a big and tall stature. Jen was back at the house playing with the Twins while Jake and Quil were with Billy watching a movie. I can't remember why I followed him out here in the first place, but Alex let me tag along. I would stop whenever I saw a pretty shell. Jen and the Twins were collecting them._

_He was looking for something on the shore. I don't know what, but he told me to wait where the water was shallow. He didn't want the waves to pull me in when he wasn't watching me. _

_"Stay there, Embry. I won't be long."_

_"Okay!"_

_As he waded deeper, a fish popped out of the water and slapped him in the face. _

_If I blinked, I would've missed it. Before the fish landed back in the water, Alex caught it with his hands._

_"Haha! Did you see that Embry? Not what I was looking for, but oh well!" he grins and wades back to shore. I was half laughing and a little shocked. It all happened so fast. _

_"Ah, at least we're not empty handed. The girls will like what you found. Let's go." He pats me on the back, fish in hand. I follow him in awe._

* * *

If I didn't know any better, the fish challenged him to a fight, and it lost. To this day, I still can't remember what he was doing. I admit that I've tried to catch a fish with my bare hands, too. It's not as easy as he made it look. For him to trust me means a lot. It also means he can probably kill me with his thumb if he wanted.

I nod, "I won't let you down." Alex nods back to confirm his approval.

"I believe Jen should be home. We'll be out for a while longer. We will also let you decide when and how you'll tell Jen about this," Laurie says.

"Don't do anything to make us regret this. You're like a son to us. As a father, I'll never forgive you if you hurt my little girl, but I'm trusting that you'll take care of her. As a man, I will not hesitate to wring you."

"You and Jen are both growing up. We won't tell you how to live your lives or what to do with it, but that doesn't mean you two are free to do just anything," Laurie sternly adds.

"I understand. Thank you, Alex and Laurie. This really means a lot to me coming from you both," I reply. I'm still at a loss for words. I've always seen them as family, but now…

"If that concludes it, you're free to go, Embry," Billy dismisses me. "We have a bit more to catch up on." He gestures to Alex and Laurie.

"We'll see you soon, Embry," Laurie hugs me and Alex nods. I hug Laurie back and smile at Alex before leaving. I shake my head and make my way towards the Angevin's house.


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN**

* * *

It starts to drizzle a bit as I make way a bit deeper into the forest. The trees and leaves start to become a bit thicker. I throw the hood of my light raincoat over my head. In the back of my mind, I can't shake off the feeling as if this little exploration might be a bad idea. I hear thunder rumbling in the distance.

I look up to the sky and mutter, "Definitely should've thought this through." I was about to turn and make my way back when I realized…I'm lost. Everything looks nearly the same. If the rain gets any heavier, I'll be soaked to the bone and end up with a cold. I sigh. I trudge over to the nearest tree trunk and lean against it.

I take out my phone and hope I get reception. I pull up my GPS and try to pin my location. I'm wanting to send it out to the group chat so someone can at least find me, for better or worse. Unfortunately, my service is at one bar. Nothing is loading. I can't send anything out, but maybe the signal is strong enough for a call to go through. I remembered that Embry might possibly be on his way. I pull his number up and dial.

It rings once. Twice. Pauses. Then rings again.

Almost, I guess. I hang up and try again. This time, I put it on speaker and hold it up as high as I can. It rings.

_"Hel-lo? -en?"_

Oh, thank goodness! It's muffled and broken, but it's something.

"Embry! Hey! Can you hear me?"

_"Sort of. What's wrong?" _He sounded concerned. As he should be.

"I'm in the forest. Lost, but somewhere nearby the house." I say a bit hesitant. Out loud, I realize how I made a mistake wanting to even go out in this weather.

_"Stay. I'll -there in -ive -nutes. D-" _My phone beeps indicating the call ended on it's own. We lost signal.

"Uhm, okay? I'll stay…" I say aloud to no one in particular. I can only assume he's going to get help. I'm comforted knowing a search party will be set if the worse were to happen regardless. All there's left to do is wait. I shiver. The temperature is dropping a bit.

I take another look at my surroundings. It's quite pretty and lush. It's so green. I see a cute yellow flower with a few droplets gathered on its petals. I used my phone to take a picture of it and set it as my new background.

Almost worthy of professionalism.

As I continue to admire the real flower, I heard twigs snapping close by. I swiftly turned my head at the noise. It sounded like it was getting closer. And fast. My breathing heightens. I'm hoping it's Embry, but how could he have made it to me so quickly? I was about 15 minutes into my walk. We disconnected less than five minutes ago. He would've also had to at least shout my name from afar to locate me.

I'm frozen in place as I wait for the source of the noise to reveal itself. A bear? Deer? Cougar?

I sneeze.

The noise stops.

_I am so dead. _

I squeeze my eyes shut and subconsciously hold my breath. I brace myself for an oncoming attack. I readied for the worst kind of pain. I briefly imagined my arm having been mauled as I thought of the blood and stinging. Mom and Dad are going to freak if it happens. The rain was starting to pick up a bit. I shivered and slowly opened my eyes. I looked around me, but nothing was there. I stood confused and felt the adrenaline leaving me. I was still alert, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that I wasn't alone.

"Jen."

A familiar voice said my name in the clearing. I jumped.

"Hey, it's just me. Embry," it said. He comes out of the clearing with his hands up in surrender. He was in a fitted black hoodie and cargo shorts.

"Oh my gosh," I breathed. "Embry." I was so relieved to see him. I took a few steps towards him. His brows were furrowed, and he looked worried. I stopped in front of him as he reached out his arms and placed them on my shoulders. He examined me. I looked at him curiously.

"You okay? I was by your place when you called so when the phone disconnected, I went looking," he said. Embry was nowhere near as calm as he was acting. He immediately turned wolf in the clearing and followed Jen's scent when he couldn't reach her. Luckily, she wasn't far at all. He had to catch himself and shift back for nearly revealing to her his wolf. She probably would've fainted.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine. I wanted to find the pathway to the beach through here, but it was a bad idea," I said as I hung my head a little embarrassed. He let go of me and place his hands in the pocket of his shorts, but he remained close.

His eyes take in the surroundings as he says, "Things have changed a lot since you've been gone, Jen. Try not to wander alone, okay? It's…not safe." He looks into my eyes. He was so serious.

I felt my face heat up as I stare back and nod. _He's really attractive when he's all mysterious and brooding… _I push aside the thought. He gives me a gentle smile and I feel my blush deepen. His smile grows wider.

"Let's go. You'll catch a cold in rain like this," Embry says as he takes my hand. I remain silent as he leads the way out. I was kind of glad he took my hand because the mud was slippery. He caught me a few times. I'm normally quite graceful but Embry made me look like a complete clutz. How in the world is he treading around so easily? I'm thankful that the rain hasn't picked up too much. It was maybe no later than ten minutes when we finally reached the road again. It's a good thing I wasn't so far into the forest in the first place. It's no wonder how Embry got to me so quickly. He grew up here all his life. This is his backyard.

"Thanks, Embry. I would've been hopelessly lost…," I mumble. He chuckles. I see my house up ahead.

"Anytime. You had me worried, though. It's really not safe," he replies.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

He nods, "So."

I look at him but say nothing. He raises an eyebrow at me. I mirror him. "So," I mimicked. We approach my house and I unlock the door. I step in as Embry follows. He closes and locks it. I take off my muddy shoes and leave them at the door. Mom would be upset and have me mop up the mess. No, thank you. Then I take off my jacket and hang it up on the coat rack. It's damp. Embry also leaves his shoes at the door and takes off his hoodie to hang it next to mine. I watched him as he took off the hoodie. His shirt rose up a little, revealing an impressive set of abs. I look away and move towards the living room as I internally shake my head.

_Get a grip, Angevine!_ I scolded myself.

I sit on the couch and turn on the TV. Embry follows suit, except he makes himself comfortable by throwing his legs into my lap. I pointedly look at him, but he doesn't move. He's smirking at the television. I actually shake my head at him this time, but smile, too. I shift to make myself comfortable as I leave him be. We're both looking at the TV, but neither of us are actually watching it. We're lost in our thoughts.

My heart felt warm and content. Despite having a near-death experience nearly half an hour ago, I was glad Embry was there. He may have caused it in the first place, but still. There's a pull towards him that I won't fight. Just knowing Embry is near is enough to put me at ease. He's like my knight in shining armor. After all these years, we picked up so easily.

"Jen," Embry says, breaking the silence. I turn to look at him questioningly. With Embry, I never felt the need to say much. He just gets me. "Can we watch something else? I'm not really a cook." The program that was on was an infomercial selling copper pans. An old woman was currently using it as a speed bump to demonstrate the strength against the weight of her car.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," I said as I passed him the remote. He switches the channels until it lands on a movie with sharks in a tornado.

"Really? This is a terrible movie," I comment dryly.

"So terrible, it's great," he replies.

"Thanks for looking for me. I wouldn't have made it out in one piece," I muttered.

Embry moves his legs and is now sitting upright. "No problem."

I was no longer paying attention to the movie and played on my phone. I would glance up every once in a while at the TV and Embry. He seemed to be into the movie. The rain also picked up now. It was pouring.

My phone vibrates with a message from my mom.

**Mom: **Don't forget there's frozen pizza, nuggets, and snackage for you! Just heat it up 😊

**Jen:** Thanks Mom

**Mom: **Stop by for dinner at Billy's tonight when the rain lets up, sweetie

**Jen: **Okies

**Mom: **See you later!

I look up from my phone to see Embry watching me. I smile and put my phone away. "So, my mom said there's pizza and nuggets to heat up when you're hungry. Dinner at Billy's tonight."

Embry nods, "Cool. Hungry already?"

"Not really, but I'll heat it up anyways." I get up and walk towards the kitchen. Embry gets up and follows.

"I'll help," he says.

"Kay," I smile at him. "Does this count as the lunch I owe you?"

"It can," he shrugs. I set the oven to preheat as he sets out the pizza and nuggets on the baking tray. I watch the rain through the window of the kitchens.

"It looks like it's raining harder," I thought aloud as I continued to watch it pour.

Embry was leaning against the counter, watching me observe the rain. "It'll let up. It's not as bad as it looks."

I nod. I trusted Embry more than he knows. I open the fridge and hand him a bottle of water while getting my own. He takes a sip from his and sets it down. We were now waiting for the oven to finish preheating before baking the food.

"Is that cabinet up there still being used to stash anything away from you?" Embry asked teasingly as he pointed up top the fridge.

I looked at where he pointed and shook my head. "Nope. Just extra containers and stuff now is all."

"Those were fun times," he says.

"Yeah, they were." I smiled in the silence as we both reminisced on the mischief we caused with Jake and Quil. I was looking out the window at the rain again.

"I missed you, Jen," Embry whispered.

My eyes snapped to him. His gaze was… intense. I felt so drawn to him in that moment. I walked over to him to close the small distance between us. "I missed you, too, Embry."

We never broke eye contact as he moved. I turned my body to follow him only to find myself trapped between him and the counter. He was so, so close now. His scent was nearly intoxicating. My thoughts were foggy as we continued to stare. I reflexively placed both hands on his muscular chest. He felt warm. My eyes flickered to his lips then back up to his eyes. I licked my lips. Then his eyes flickered down at the motion then back up to meet my eyes. We both knew what we wanted to happen in that moment. I felt my heart race speed up and the room suddenly felt hot. One of Embry's hand found my wrist. He gently rubbed his thumb across my pulse in a way to calm me down. He slowly leaned down and I felt my eyes close….

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

We jumped apart. The oven startled us. It was letting us know that preheat was done.

"Uh, right. The food," I stumbled over my words. I reached for the pizza pan Embry set out and placed it in the oven. I didn't even bother trying to fight the blush that crept on my face.

"Yeah, here. I got this one," Embry said, quickly busying himself with the other tray of nuggets as I got out of his way.

Both of our faces were red. I sipped water from my bottle for the sake of having something to do as I tried to recover from the shock of what just almost happened. Embry was looking at anything but me and kept his composure.

* * *

**_EMBRY'S POV_**

_Great, now it's awkward! I gotta fix this. NOW._

"Jen…," I began. She looks at me with her big, innocent eyes and cheeks blushing. She's holding onto her water bottle. _Shit. What the hell am I supposed to say with her looking at me like that? _

"Embry," she quickly responds.

I run a hand through my hair out of frustration. _I didn't mean to make a move! The wolf, this imprint thing! I…_ lost my train of thought as I noticed Jen followed my arm flexing with a look of… want? in her eyes. _Huh?_ I shake my head to clear my mind. _Was Jen just checking me out?_

She holds my water bottle in front of me. It took me a few seconds to register what she was doing. My mind was still reeling from the initial shock. Jen gives me a half-smile, almost teasingly. I immediately felt at ease.

"Thanks," I said as I took it from her and gulped the whole thing down.

"You're welcome," she said nonchalantly and then heads back into the living room as if nothing happened.

She left me standing in the kitchen confused.


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT**

* * *

_Be cool, Angevine! BE. COOL._ _No big deal. You almost only just kissed your childhood crush! That's all._

Jen was freaking out internally. She was trying to collect herself after having let her hormones completely take over. There was no doubt Embry caught her checking him out merely seconds ago. She had to think fast to recover from such embarrassment.

Jen chose to just walk it off using the ten-step distance from the kitchen to the living room.

_Now what? _She thought as she sank into the couch and picked up her phone again. Her thumbs hovered over her screen. Embry was still standing in the kitchen. The poor boy was probably so confused. Jen almost felt bad about it until he plopped back into his seat next to her.

Jen breathed in at the same time Embry did.

The two then looked at each other at the same time. They didn't say a thing to each other.

Jen felt like there was some magnetic pull behind their actions. The blushes were no longer present on their faces. Embry held the ghost of a smirk while Jen gave him a warm smile. All awkwardness was left back in the kitchen. Jen was momentarily worried for nothing.

Embry looked like he was about to say something when a flash of lightning followed by a loud crash of thunder boomed above them. Jen jumped slightly at the noise, dropping her phone. It fell to the ground on the rug. Embry straightened himself and immediately scooted closer to Jen on the couch. It was like his instincts took over. His need to make sure Jen was safe at all times kicked in. When he saw her eyes widen as she jumped, he was beside her before he could even register his own actions.

Then, the power went out.

Despite it being midday, the windows let in little light because the sky was so gray. The rain was still pouring. Jen waited for that small buzz indicating the power was resetting or so. Normally, the power would go right back up, but this was not the case. Jen frowned, her forehead slightly creasing.

It would've been eerie if Embry wasn't there with Jen. Things were a bit too quiet now without the sounds of the TV. She almost half expected something to pop out from behind the couch and go _Boo! _

"So, you still owe me lunch. Can't count this anymore," Embry said. Jen looked like she was too deep in her own thoughts. The noise probably shook her a bit. He wanted to break through.

It worked because Jen gives him a baffled look then lightly punches him in the arm, smiling.

Embry didn't even flinch and looks at her unimpressed. "Ow," he said as sarcastically as possible and dramatically rubs the spot she hit.

Jen chuckles and it got Embry laughing, too.

"I guess Dad has some more updating to do. And a generator to add to the list of things," Jen sighed as she picked up her phone. "I'll tell my parents."

As Jen texted, Embry felt her warmth radiate next to him. He slyly shifts so their shoulders touched. Jen didn't seem to mind, or even notice. His senses were filled with her scent of soft vanilla and sugar. She smelled so sweet. He picked up on it even more when he turned wolf to sniff her out earlier in the forest. He subconsciously movs closer. He caught himself as she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

Embry could recognize the voice behind the phone was her mom, though he only picked up pieces of the conversation. Her scent was SO distracting. He had this overwhelming urge to feel her beautiful long locks between his fingers…

"Okay, I'll ask," Jen replied to the phone then holds it away from her face. She looks at Embry. He stills, hoping his cool demeanor was still intact. "My mom asks. When the rain lets up, can we head over to Sue's?"

Embry nods.

"We will," Jen replies. There was a pause on the line and Embry decides to sit back reign control over his wolf. He vaguely heard Jen say, "Okay. See you soon," as he lays his head back on the couch.

"So, I guess I'll be sleeping over at the Clearwater's tonight," Jen said as she hung up her phone. She moves to get up. She puts her hand on his knee and uses it to lift herself up from the couch.

Embry froze and tensed up. It was bad enough they almost kissed. It was worse they didn't. The desire heightened as he sat closer to her. Her scent was teasing him, almost mockingly. Now, her hand burned the spot on his knee. His thoughts raced a million miles per hour. The moment he imagined it innocently moving up to his thigh, he saw her cradling him. Then there would be nuzzles, nips, and bites. The second he imagined her under him...

"I'm going up to my room to pack a few things," Jen said softly to him, grateful she interrupted his thoughts, but only to escalate them. There was so much innocence behind her words, but it was an invitation, nonetheless.

Jen was going to be the death of Embry.

He nearly groans but kept his composure. She was still so clueless to La Push and _his_ world. She didn't know any better nor did she know the kind of effects she has on him.

Jen noticed Embry was internally struggling with something. He was normally so collected so seeing him like this was new to her. She slightly tilts her head at him as she observed him.

"Uhh, I'll wait. Here. For you," Embry struggled to say as he lifted his head and straightened himself up again.

"Kay," Jen shrugs and gives him a small assuring smile as she bounds up the stairs. He checked out her backside as she swaggered away from him.

Embry grabs a pillow, puts his face into it, and sprawls himself over the couch in defeat. He groaned frustratedly into the pillow as he sulked. He hoped the rain would let up soon because his wolf was winning.


End file.
